In the etching of printed circuit boards, and in the ethcing of other articles, it has been commonplace to construct an etching machine, to have a desired capacity, as well as to have desired features. For example, if rinsing stations were desired, such were introduced into the etching machine. Similarly, if drying stations were desired, such were also added to the etching apparatus. In instances in which special arrangements were desired, as for example, in which longer etching time was desired, or greater capacity, it has been known to serially dispose multiple etching machines, into a production line, one after another, in order to achieve an extension of their effective chamber length.
The present invention was developed, in order to provide a capacity for quickly and efficiently arranging and constructing an etching system, on a customized basis, by providing a desired etching capacity, a desired rinsing capacity, a desired drying capacity, etc., in the provision of modules, that may be combined in units, or in groups, to achieve a desired treatment. The modules are connected together, and are carefully aligned, and are commonly driven, with means being provided for readily connecting a drive of one module, to the drive of another.